


Where Else Would I Be?

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Medical Experimentation, shattered mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Should I do a sequel of this with smut and mpreg? Hehe...</p></blockquote>





	Where Else Would I Be?

Starrk's first memory was of agonizing pain.

The pain had been utterly earth shattering, soul searing. Soul breaking. Yes, that was a good word for it, because in that moment something had broken, shattered past all mending. And his body had broken with it, melting into something new and different than it had once been.

The next thing he recalled was rage. Frothing at the mouth, trying to escape his captors – the painted one, oh how he hated the painted one – shouts and screams as he managed to break free and then restraints going around him. He'd shattered those, kept going, until finally more restraints had caught and stopped him. He'd fought like a crazed animal because he WAS a crazed animal, but only hurt himself more.

That was when the man had tried to soothe him. It shouldn't have worked. It shouldn't have, but it had and Starrk had calmed enough to accept a piece of candy. That had made him calmer and he'd allowed them to put a collar around his neck. He'd watched with vague interest as the strangers yelled at the painted one, his tail wagging in pleasure as the man radiated both distress and anger. Then a hand had gone through his fur and the man had smiled at him before hooking a finger under the collar and pulling him away.

For a long time, he'd behaved like an animal. It had taken a long time for his mind to even partially recover. Now, Starrk was capable of thinking. He vaguely knew he'd once been someone else, he'd once had an upright form like the people – shinigami? – around him. Thinking about it, he glanced over himself.

He was not really humanoid anymore. Starrk had heard people call him a dog-boy, which seemed to fit. His legs were hinged like an animal and furred with grey. He had a great, wolf-like tail that expressed his emotions all the time. His arms were furred and ended in hands that were almost paws, not really capable of anything dexterous. Starrk's ears were on the top of his head, pointed and swiveling to meet any sound. And he could not speak. Any time he tried, all that came out were barks and yelps.

Turning around a few times, he settled into his nest of blankets for a good sleep. He liked to sleep. He did it most of the time and this little office was his kennel. Starrk didn't mind.

It was a good nest and a good place to sleep.

"Starrk-chan~ Are you awake?" That very familiar voice asked and Starrk yawned widely before sticking his head out of his nest of blankets before favoring his 'owner' with a sleepy blink. "Ah, there are you! How are you feeling today?"

Good. Starrk didn't bother opening his mouth, just giving the man in pink a lazy smile and beating his tail across the floor to signal his contentment. A bone, full of rich marrow and with strips of meat clinging to it, was offered. Starrk's ears went forward as he seized it in his paws with a delighted bark. He bit into it, enjoying the taste of blood and the feel of bone snapping under his sharp canines.

"Oh Starrk. Are you in there?" A hand went through his fur and Starrk looked up from his feast with a quizzical look. Of course I'm here. Where else would I be? He nuzzled that hand lovingly before going back to his food. He heard a sigh and paused, his ears flicking as his 'master' went to his desk. Starrk could sense his faint distress but didn't know what to do about it.

He knew the man's name was Kyoraku Shunsui and everyone said that Starrk was his pet. Starrk didn't really think of it that way, though. If anything, he thought that Shunsui was his pet. After all, he brought Starrk food and did things for him all the time. He threw balls for him until he got tired, snuggled with him when there was a thunderstorm and Starrk was frightened. (He hated thunder and lightning. The flash and boom made him think of strange things, standing on two feet and light flashing from his hands.) Starrk couldn't really think of anything HE did for Shunsui. Wouldn't that mean the other man was HIS pet? Well, it didn't matter. Pet or master, master or pet, Shunsui belonged to him. Starrk made certain to stake his claim all the time, rubbing against the other man and deliberately getting his scent all over him.

The door opened and Starrk's nose twitched as he registered the familiar smell of the white haired man. His scent was a combination of a floral shampoo, the toothpaste he used every morning and also the faintest scent of sickness. That was actually a good thing. If the scent was faint the man was as well as he ever got. When the scent was strong… that was bad. Shunsui looked very sad when that happened.

"Shunsui, how are you doing?" The white haired man asked in a friendly way. Starrk just ignored them, chewing on his bone and doing his best to suck the marrow out. That was the best part but it took a lot of work.

"Oh, very well! You know me Juu. Working hard at hardly working." Shunsui said cheerfully as Starrk continued his mastication.

"Is there any change?" The voice was softer now, concerned, and Starrk glanced up. As he did he met those warm brown eyes. The man was looking at him funny again. Starrk had noticed he always did that, gazing at him with an odd combination of sadness and pity. Shunsui sighed.

"None. I think the man we knew is gone, Juu." He sounded pained and Starrk stopped his eating, licking his lips. He didn't like it when his 'master' was unhappy. "Not that we really knew him at all… except that he refused to kill when he had a chance, and it destroyed him in the end."

"Don't think of it that way, Shunsui." The white haired man said as Starrk whined, deep in his throat. He abandoned the bone to creep over to his master's side and deliberately shoved his head into his hand. That hand went through his fur and Starrk leaned into the attention, rubbing against his 'master' in an effort to give comfort. He didn't want him to be sad.

"It's nothing but the truth though. That cero he hit me with… he didn't use his full force. If he had, I would have been a cinder." Shunsui said before hooking his finger under Starrk's collar, lifting his head so he was looking into his eyes. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

I would never kill you. I love you. Starrk tilted his head before managing to swipe a tongue across Shunsui's wrist. The shinigami chuckled, recognizing the affectionate gesture before letting go of his collar. That hand ran through his fur again and Starrk half-closed his eyes in canine bliss, his tail thumping on the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up over it Shunsui. We had no idea what Mayuri was up to. But I did have a question for you… you know that girl you met last week…?" Starrk felt Shunsui's attention shifting away from him, felt the good cheer returning. So he went back to his bone, picking it up in his paws before biting and snapping the bone again. More marrow oozed out and he began to suck, deeply enjoying his treat.

The only thing better than sleeping was a really, really good bone.

Starrk growled as he gripped the pink kimono in his teeth and tried to pull it away from the wearer.

"Ow! Starrk, stop it!" The victim of his attentions, his so-called master, was struggling to maintain his dignity and kimono. One or the other, or most likely both, was definitely going to go. "This really isn't – OW!" Starrk finally managed to get the kimono off his shoulders before tossing it to the ground and rolling on it. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

You smell like Her! Starrk gave his master an accusing look from his place rolled up in the kimono. You belong to me! Not Her! Although he didn't know which particular 'her' had left her scent all over his master. It wasn't the peony-girl he worked with. She had never left a scent on his master, although Starrk knew his master wanted her to. No, he had rutted with someone else. It made Starrk feel territorial. Shunsui was his, no strange female should be marking him! He set about correcting the situation, rubbing that kimono thoroughly with his own scent.

"I swear. You do this every time I have a date. Can you smell them on me?" Shunsui sounded amused but exasperated as he rescued his rather rumpled kimono from the dog-boy on the floor. Starrk just spread out, his tail thumping at that correct guess.

Of course I can. How could he not? The perfume was overwhelming. The female must have bathed in it. Starrk watched as his master settled in to do his work. He could tell he didn't really want to. Starrk tilted his head to one side before deciding to give his 'master' an excuse not to. Really, it was a beautiful day outside. Why should they both be cooped up?

It was the work of a moment to retrieve his ball. He carried it to Shunsui carefully in his hands. It might have been easier to carry it in his mouth but he knew Shunsui liked it when he tried to use his hands. He dropped the ball by his 'master's' feet and looked up hopefully.

"Ah, Starrk, I really need to get these reports done." Shunsui said and Starrk looked out the window meaningfully before looking back. He carefully widened his eyes and lowered his tail in dejection, trying to look as woebegone as possible. "I know what you're doing. Stop it." Shunsui sounded severe but Starrk knew he was weakening. Starrk just stared before reaching down and nudging the ball again. "…Ah… we only live once, don't we? Nanao-chan won't mind." Starrk barked in excitement as the ball was swept up. They both went outside into the warm sun and the beautiful air. The ball was tossed and Starrk took off running. An easy leap and he caught it in his mouth before it could hit the ground. Running back to Shunsui, he dropped the ball at his feet before looking up hopefully. Shunsui laughed and ran a hand through his fur before picking up the ball and throwing it again. Starrk ran, enjoying the feeling of just moving his body, the joy of sun and air and running fast.

For him, this was heaven.

"Oi, Kyoraku, why are you bringing that thing to a meeting?" The man with the yellow hair and the funny, big toothed grin peered at him. Starrk bared his teeth in a warning snarl. He didn't like this man, just like he didn't like most of the ones that smelled like dust and bone. The only exception was the one with the long, golden hair. Starrk liked that one because his bone smell had a different hint to it, one that said he might enjoy being pinned down and mated. Starrk had tried to do it once but that had been when he was still not thinking right. Right in the middle of a meeting had probably been the wrong time. Now, Starrk knew he needed to get that man alone, but he wasn't sure how. And his memory didn't work too well. He always remembered when he saw or smelled the man but tended to forget when Shunsui led him away.

"He wanted to come and was being a huge nuisance about it. I think he wants to see Rose and – " That was as far as Shunsui got before Starrk yelped in excitement and tore his leash out of Shunsui's grip. "Starrk!" There was a started yelp from the female who smelled like soap as he ducked under her legs. He went right under the table and out the other side, skidding to a halt against the big legs of the man who had just entered the room. Then he bounced excitedly, yapping his joy at the reunion. He loved this one!

A big hand ruffled his fur and golden, canine eyes met his. Calm down, pup. I know you're happy to see me but you're making a mess. The thought was layered with amusement and Starrk immediately calmed, looking up at the wolf-headed taichou with adoration. The man took his chain but Starrk didn't mind. Whenever he was taken out of the Eighth Division, there was always a chain.

"Do you mind if I keep him for a while, Kyoraku taichou?" The man rumbled and Shunsui consented with a bit of relief. Starrk certainly didn't mind, taking a seat beside the wolf-headed man and putting his head in his lap. He loved this one because he was the only one who really seemed to know that Starrk wasn't just an animal. If Starrk thought at him hard enough, he could even hear and understand. Then his nose twitched as he smelled something. Looking around he spotted the one with the long golden hair. He tried to go but the chain brought him up short and he looked at the man with a soft whine. "Later, pup. Rose will still be there." He said with a chuckle as everyone else laughed. Starrk whined but went back to his spot, sighing as his ears were stroked. That felt so good…

Starrk napped as the meeting went on, just enjoying being close to one of his favorite people. When the meeting was over he got to greet the yellow haired one and sniff his crotch. That made him squeak but that alluring scent became stronger. It made Starrk want to mate him… but then he was pulled away by Shunsui, whining a bit and glancing back. The man's cheeks were pink. What did that mean?

Thoughts of the man were chased out of his head, though, as he was brought back to his home and given another good bone. Starrk settled in to chew on it, feeling wonderful.

This had been a very good day.

Starrk's fur stood on end as he felt the power building.

He didn't like it in the least, little bit because it was very, very familiar. It was Shunsui and he was doing something dangerous! Starrk could feel the danger in the air, feel the way his 'master's' reiatsu was warping and fighting against… what? He wasn't sure. The dog-boy whimpered inconsolably as the power became stronger and stronger. Reaching up, he gripped the collar around his neck and began trying to pull it off. If he could just remove the collar he could do something! He knew it.

Growling, Starrk concentrated on pumping out his power. He'd never really tried to break free in earnest before. Why would he have? He had everything he needed here, food and ball throwing and a 'master' he loved. But now Shunsui was in danger and Starrk was not going to stand for that. He had to free himself of the collar. He had to!

The collar finally shattered and Starrk yelped in excitement before he moved faster than he ever had before. There was a bang as he moved, but he didn't care. He zipped out and through the Division, following the scent Shunsui had left behind with unerring precision.

When he found his 'master', Starrk let out a howl of rage. He could scent the blood in the air, see how Shunsui was wavering on his feet as he tried to fight with only one sword. His other arm was so badly wounded he couldn't use it and blood was spilling all over the ground. He was surrounded by many enemies. They smelled a bit like bone and dust but also like something really strange, sick and acrid. Starrk leapt as they turned, snarling like an animal as he lashed out with his claws and power. Bright blue light built on his claws. He unleashed it with a roar before wading into them.

"Starrk!" He was vaguely aware of Shunsui behind him, covering his back as they fought together. Starrk remembered this, remembered how to fight this way. A strange time flashed behind his eyes, when he was fully an animal and had fought with claws. Another time, when he'd fought on two legs, also came to him. Then the enemies were pulling back, regrouping? Starrk could feel Shunsui's tension and knew they were going to do something bad. But it didn't matter. He would stop them!

His body glowed with blue energy as Starrk sought something that was so close yet just out of reach. Abruptly there was a snap in his body and soul and suddenly, he had two legs again. He had hands that weren't paws and weapons that weren't claws. Starrk had no time or inclination to question it. He lifted his weapon and sighted on his enemies.

"Cero Metralleto." The sound of his own voice was odd on his ears. Thousands of cero… cero?... screamed towards the enemy. They weren't ready at all and several of them were obliterated instantly. Others fled from them and Starrk could smell their terror. As they vanished, though, he could sense another fear… behind him?

"Starrk." Starrk turned curiously and met Shunsui's eyes. His master was looking at him with… what? Tension. Fear. Sadness. Guilt. Starrk wasn't sure what to do. He opened his mouth to speak –

And abruptly his power ran out. Starrk yelped in surprise as there was another snapping sensation and he was suddenly back on all fours. Looking up at Shunsui, he quickly went to his master and whined, looking at all the blood. It wasn't flowing freely anymore but Shunsui wasn't moving his arm. He was hurt and needed help!

"Oh sweet kami." Shunsui sounded a bit stunned and Starrk whimpered before burying his face against his 'master's' robe. "What happened to your collar?" Starrk hesitated a moment at that question. But he couldn't talk now and it would only take a moment… he vanished with that weird bang noise, ignoring Shunsui's call. He found the broken collar and picked up the biggest piece in his mouth before coming back. Sitting at Shunsui's feet, he dropped the broken piece of black metal before lowering his ears and tail dejectedly. He was sure he wasn't supposed to have done that. But Shunsui had been in danger. "You broke it?" Shunsui sounded disbelieving. Starrk whined, hunching a bit in anticipation of his anger. "Ah Starrk, it's fine. Thank you. You helped me a great deal." A hand went through his fur and Starrk looked up, his ears coming forward a bit. "I need to go to the Fourth. Maybe you should come with me. Unohana should take a look at you…" Shunsui was wavering a bit on his feet and Starrk tried to help him, pushing himself up on his legs as much as he could. That made him unbalanced, though. He wasn't built to be upright anymore. Then he smelled something and looked up gladly as the man with white hair appeared.

"Shunsui!" Starrk barked encouragingly as the man put an arm around his 'master's' shoulders, helping him. He followed along, concerned for Shunsui. Soon his master was being tended to. A nice smelling woman tried to lead him away but Starrk wasn't having any of it. He settled himself by Shunsui's bed and would not be moved. Resting his chin on the blankets he closed his eyes in bliss as Shunsui ran a hand through his fur.

His master was fine and the enemies were all gone. Everything would be fine now.

"…We still can't restore him." Shunsui sounded so depressed. Starrk flicked his ears, trying to rouse himself. He'd been given candy again, the kind that made him sleepy. Then he growled as he caught a scent he didn't like. The painted man had been near him! He hated that man and growled at him whenever he saw him. "Mayuri and Unohana both examined him again. They're not sure how he resumed his old form."

"At least you know he's still in there, Shunsui." The white haired man sounded compassionate. Starrk's head came up as he blinked groggily. Then he shook his head, trying to chase the cobwebs away.

"He saved me. He should hate me for what I did to him, but he saved me." Starrk tried to escape his blankets, go to Shunsui, but slumped over. It was so hard sometimes, when they gave him a lot of the sleepy candy. He felt weird afterwards. But his 'master' sounded so depressed. He needed to go to him!

"Shunsui, stop it. You just defeated him. Mayuri is the one that did this to him."

"But I didn't – oh." Starrk finally managed to get his limbs working and went to Shunsui, head-butting his leg to distract him. "Ah Starrk. I have something for you." Starrk looked up into tired, sad grey eyes. Shunsui reached onto his desk, pulling something off. Starrk saw it was a new collar, red and black with something odd on the front. It looked like it had lots of holes in it. "Here…" Starrk sat obediently still as the new collar was snapped into place. Nuzzling Shunsui's hand, he accepted the restraint of his power. He'd never really noticed it before – he'd never gotten the collar off that he could remember – but now he knew the collar was meant to hold him back. Starrk didn't really mind, if that was what Shunsui wanted. "Starrk, this collar has a microphone. It will make it possible for you to speak. You need to vibrate your reiatsu." Shunsui said to him and Starrk blinked. Vibrate his reiatsu? He didn't know what a 'microphone' was but he would like to be able to talk. "Can you try it?" Starrk tried to look at the collar but his chin was in the way. He retreated to his blankets, raising a hand to his throat as he sat and thought. Vibrate… "I don't think he understands."

"Just give him time Shunsui. How are the repairs coming?" The white haired man said as Starrk slowly worked out what he was supposed to do. Yes, this made sense. He delicately tested it, and the collar made tiny sounds. Nothing like words though. The white haired man was about to leave when Shunsui knelt beside him. Starrk looked up as a hand went through his fur.

"Starrk, are you in there?" He said sadly and Starrk vibrated his reiatsu, finally saying what he'd thought dozens of times.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" The voice from the little thing on his neck was perfect and Shunsui's eyes went wide as the white haired man gasped. Starrk beat his tail against the floor happily, enjoying the looks on their faces.

Of course he was here. Where else would he be?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Should I do a sequel of this with smut and mpreg? Hehe...


End file.
